Scars of the fleeting past
by Shinkuu12
Summary: The Avengers hate Loki Laufeyson with passion. He is, after all just a lunatic with a god complex and no heart. But then again, no one is born evil. So what has brought the trickster to such a dark point? If you had the chance, would you take a look into the god's mind? And more importanly, just what would you find there, in a place so dark? [Future Tony/Loki, will be rated M]
1. Chapter 1

** Scars of the fleeting past**

"Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards." ― Søren Kierkegaard

* * *

Tony POV:

I am at my tower, as usual pouring myself a glass of scotch. For the past five months things have been rather quiet. Pepper and I were enjoying ourselves, no drama in sight, and hey, surprisingly we were rather happy. She still nagged me with the papers (oh god, the papers) and company and what not, and I still did my Iron Man work, helping with cleaning up the destruction Thor's adopted brother has caused (aah, the good old times when a person could just fly through the window).

The playboy thing…well the playboy thing didn't actually stop altogether. Sure I stopped screwing every other woman I met, because Pep is just hot like that, and for the first time I just might like someone for real. But sometimes when I saw a really hot chick practically throwing herself at me, well I can't say I didn't get certain thoughts about rekindling my title. Thought I never cheated (as in 'no I did not put my thing into her thing'), I couldn't help myself. I even made out with a few and felt like an ass in the morning, when the alcohol left my system.

Pepper doesn't know, if she does, she never said anything. And it's not that I don't love her, because I do, but the truth is, sometimes I just…I feel like she…doesn't get me. Not in the way I would want anyway. Like with the palladium poisoning. I tried, I really did. Just wanted her to be with me, wanted her to see me for who I am (or trying to be), really, honestly _see_ me. I hate myself for thinking like this but I can always feel a stab of something (disappointment, betrayal?) when she doesn't see my gestures for what they really are. For some reason I always think back to those strawberries (fucking strawberries, couldn't even remember she was allergic). But it wasn't even that. It was that casual dismissal (_I can't deal with you right now Tony_) and not looking past those _fucking_ strawberries to see what I was trying to do and…

But anyway, my glass of whisky is already empty and I go cheerfully for another round, when JARVIS alerts me of Bruce and Steve coming up to see me.

The elevator opens and I'm just a little surprised to see them both in casual clothes ("_what's this? No tight panties for you today Stevie?" –"oh shut up Tony")._ I smile at them and offer a drink. We are sitting at the bar when it happens – a shit load of lightning piercing the sky and thunder growling in the background.

Suddenly there is a loud crash on the platform and Thor all but stumbles inside, his eyes wide and gasping for breath. It's almost funny how the three of us stand up so fast, at the same time, that you would think our movements are programmed to be in sync. My head starts swimming when I hear the breathless almost-whisper uttering the dreaded words I had trouble even comprehending.

"He escaped, Loki escaped."

And so, without even a question (questions? Pffft ain't nobody got time for that) we scrambled to get our weapons, rushed as fast as we could and trying not to let panic take over. We were outside; Thor and I flying and Steve and Bruce in one of my terrain cars, looking for Loki at the ground level.

After two hours of searching, Steve's mind finally clicked back into place I guess, and he notified SHIELD. Just as we wanted to turn in another direction my face-scanning program picked up a face in the more secluded part of the city. Loki's face. And if I ignored a steady mantra of '_oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_' well, no one needed to know.

"Ummm, hey guys? I think I just hit the jackpot." I said over the communicator and flew to the entrance of the abandoned warehouse where I just saw the bastard slither inside. Thor was still on the other side of the city since we split up, but thankfully Bruce and Rogers were near. I could already hear the screech of tires when I landed with a metallic 'thump'. I ripped open the door and blasted inside.

Loki was on the other side of the warehouse, sharply turning around, looking slightly like a deer caught in the headlights (heh, deer…get it?) with his big green eyes, as I hovered a few feet away, aiming all my weapons at him.

For a moment he just stared at me. He didn't actually look frightened. Just surprised I guess.

And then he had the gall to grin at me. Like, 'full teeth-splitting his face' kind of grin…wolfish you could say. (Which completely defeats the deer joke….unless….wolf in deer clothing? (Oh Jesus, shut up brain, we need to focus here!))

"Look what the cat dragged back from the dead." I chimed. "So lovely you could visit, but I think I would prefer if I didn't have to see you this soon. Or ever for that matter. Now, why don't we make this easy for all of us and you make a calm surrender, hmm?"

Loki let out a small 'ehehe' and really? It would be kind of cute (like a kid sneaking to the cookie jar) -if it, you know, wasn't the noise of a sociopathic killer who threw me out of the window.

"But, Mr. Stark" he said evenly. "Wouldn't that be kind of…counter-productive?"

Just as I went to retort, Banner and Steve came rushing into the place. Rogers put out his shield and took a battling stand. "Loki! Surrender now!" He almost screamed (jeez Captain! He's insane not deaf). Banner was standing right behind him, clearly upset, but not wanting to release the Kraken err… Hulk just yet.

It was almost fascinating how Loki's demeanor changed in a matter of seconds. His face went from teasing to a snarling rage, his shoulders hunched, legs in a slight crouch. He reminded me of an angry wild animal. And did he just let out a growl? Jesus…the man could be scary when he wanted to. Not that I would ever be scared. I was just sweating because it's hot in my suit ok? (Yeah, never mind the cooling system (we talked about this, brain. I told you to shut it))

It was then that Rogers moved, throwing his shield into the god. For a second, I thought it was going to hit home.

Wrong fucking assumption.

The angry god moved so fast I couldn't even see it at first, and as he teleported in front of Steve, freaking backhanding him and sending him flying through the air, I couldn't help but think that the soldier just doesn't get the 'proceed with caution' warning that is almost visible in the air around the trickster. Not that I have any room to talk.

When Steve's head cracked ominously against the wall and Bruce looked ready to Hulk out, I finally snapped into action. I fired six missiles, which he dodged, and teleported back into his previous location.

He started to chant something, green light crackling in the air. And that was probably not so good (and the reward for amazing deduction goes to…). I charged my repulsors at him and just as he sent a blast of green towards us, my beam countered his magic. I was slightly reminded of me and Rhodey, and from my experience, this could quite possibly blow up bad. Literally.

My beam and Loki's magic somehow reacted to each other and it all looked like they canceled each other out. For a few seconds, everything was quiet. Like a calm before the storm. And then…then all went to hell.

A blast of air sent us all toppling to the ground.

Light started spreading first through Loki and then continued throughout the whole place, surrounding us like a blanket of white. My vision started spinning and soon I had to close my eyes to avoid nausea.

I just hope I'm not going to die. That is the only thing I'm asking for right now.

And holy hell, my head is thumping,

…and I feel a pulling sensation…

…and I have…no fucking idea…what is going on…

…god I…need…a drink…


	2. Chapter 2

I wish to thank all of you, who read my story, reviewed, favored etc. I can not tell you how happy it made me.  
Also, _warning: slihgt AU_

Enjoy.

* * *

Tony POV:

The first thing I noticed was that I was fucking cold. And not the 'I-kicked-my-bed-sheets-off-of-me-in-the-middle-of -the-night' cold, nope, it felt really fucking cold and more like 'My-ex-girlfriend-has-drugged-me-and-threw-me-into -the-freezer' kind of cold.

My eyes felt like they were glued together and I forced myself to open them. The first thing I noticed was the white. _(huh…where are my 40 virgins?)_ And that I was lying with my face in it. _Snow_, my mind registered. No wander it's cold. What the hell am I doing in the fucking snow anyway? Was it the vodka again?

I tried to get up, but my limbs didn't work. _(Useless things...) _

And then there were these voices. Someone pulled me up and everything was spinning for a moment.

"..ny?" Everything was so freaking…unfocused.

"…ony?" Huh, who knew there were so many colors in existence…

"Tony! Are you all right?" I looked up to see Steve holding me up and Bruce looking at me with concern. I cleared my throat before crooking out "M' fine, thanks". I looked around and was stunned to say the least.

Everywhere I looked, every piece of the land we were standing on was covered in snow. Everything was white and blue and just…wow. There were giant, tower-like structures in the distance almost dark blue in color. If I was anyone else, I would say it was a magnificent view.

"Ummm guys…where are we?" I asked slowly.

Steve and Bruce looked around. Bruce was the first one to answer. "I have no idea Tony, but I don't think this is Earth."

I frowned. "Why would you think that?" I followed his line of sight and gapped. If Steve wouldn't still be holding me, I would probably land in the snow again. There, in front of us, were four large creatures looming over a small bundle that was held by one of them. They were just a few feet away from us, their eyes were red and their skin was blue. They had strange markings on their body and they were big. Like, huge. Almost Hulk-like, just with more...blue. And red. Jesus fucking Christ, the eyes.

I cleared my throat loudly, but other than Steve and Bruce no-one paid any attention. It's like they didn't hear us, or they were ignoring us (or deciding how to eat that bundle).

"Umm excuse me? Hey you, big blue guy! Hello!" Okay, I know, not one of my best ideas, but everyone knows I hate being ignored, right next to the dislike of being handed things. Nobody turned or even gave any indication they heard. They were just looking at that something in the giantess' arms.

Steve nudged me and sent me a glare. I mouthed a 'what' and he shook his head. Bruce approached them slowly, hands raised in surrender. "Umm excuse me.." The effect was the same. No reaction.

I scowled and strutted forward. Bruce gave me his warning look (_I don't know what you are planning, but don't do this Tony)_ and obviously I ignored him. I went straight to one of the giants and decided to shove him (yes Tony, just YOLO you know? (Stop it brain!)). Bruce and Steve were rooted to the spot, eyes big, as I raised a hand and…

My hand went straight through, like a projection and I almost squeaked. Not that I did. Because I didn't. And if I would, it would be a fucking manly squeak.

I looked at my teammates who were still looking at me wide eyed. Bruce recovered first and shrugged. I backed away to my previous location and just thought… 'What the all loving fuck is going on…?'

And then the creatures moved.

* * *

Normal POV:

"He is so small." Said one of the giants softly. She was referring to the bundle in her arms.

"This hasn't happened in at least three hundred years. I'm surprised he even survived the birth process." Said another.

The third and fourth were scowling, like the small child personally offended them or something. The third one then finally spoke in a low voice. "He is too small…he won't survive when the winter comes."

The woman holding the baby looked up pleadingly. "Laufey…what are you saying?"

The giant -Laufey- scowled again. "You know well what I mean Farbauti. We have to get rid of it. It is best if we do not get attached. It will only cause more pain for us."

Farbauti opened her mouth to speak, when the child steered and yawned. The small thing giggled and twined his small arms into the woman's long black hair that were flowing in the wind.

She smiled at him and whispered: "Loki…"

The child let out a laugh, still playing with his mother's hair. The three unseen avengers recoiled and gapped at the little boy, watching the scene unfold from the sidelines.

"You named him?" the second giant –a woman- asked.

"Hyndla…he is my son, Laufey's and mine. I can't just…please, just look at him."

The old woman sighed and nodded. "I understand you well Farbauti. I am a mother myself. And you know how I feel about this."

Laufey growled. "You both know as well as anyone that things don't work like that here. The winter will come, and he will die. We cannot keep him Farbauti!"

The woman's eyes were lined with tears as white as snow. "I know Laufey, but please! I will do anything in my power to protect him, and maybe, just maybe he will survive."

The fourth giant shook his head. "Farbauti…"

"Please Bergelmir, I just…I need this child. My child, my first born." Tears were now streaming down her face. "I cannot just leave him to die!"

Hyndla put a reassuring hand on Farbauti's shoulder. Laufey stepped closer to her and extended his hands. "Give me the child Farbauti." He said.

"L-Laufey…please." She was sobbing now, clutching the child close not wanting to let go. Bergelmir sighed and moved away. "I think it best for his parents to decide what is going to happen to the little prince. Come Hyndla, we have no business here." With the final look at the boy, the two giants turned and disappeared into the ice.

Laufey glared at his still sobbing wife, then at the child in her arms. Loki's eyes were big and bright red. He looked…confused. His mother held him, crying her eyes out and the poor child didn't know what was going on. He let out a small keening sound and Laufey visibly deflated. The child was already growing on him and he couldn't help but feel scared for the little thing.

He knew he shouldn't. If he got attached… he could only imagine the pain when his son would die. And yet, he stepped closer and ran a finger down the small face. He was so very soft and small, so cute and Laufey couldn't help it. In a second he fell in love with this little bundle that was now gripping his finger.

He looked into Farbauti's pleading eyes and could already feel his resolve breaking. He smiled at his wife and kissed her temple. "Our child." He whispered, And Farbauti laughed a relieved laugh and returned the kiss.

But then the sound of horns pierced through the land and both giants jumped. Laufey's face hardened, eyes flashing. "Run to the temple Farbauti! Hide and wait for me there, I will be with you soon." Farbauti nodded, determination written across her face.

Every fiber of the land seemed to be moving, vibrating with energy, warning of something dark approaching. There were only three faces, three bodies that were stone-still, eyes trained on the mother holding a child. The blond soldier and the two scientists were looking at the scene in astonishment just a few feet away, and yet they went unnoticed by everyone.

The scene became blurry, colors mixing, figures dissolving until only darkness remained.

* * *

Tony POV:

Ok, what the hell was all that? I confess, I am lost, completely and utterly lost. There aren't a lot of things that surprise me these days but this, this went beyond surprising me.

I looked to my right and was sort of relieved when I saw Bruce and Steve with the same expression of confusion on their faces. The colors around us were starting to fade, everything was blurring together.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked in a surprisingly strong voice. My teammates turned to look at me and Steve shook his head.

"I wish I knew Tony, but I'm as freaked out as you are about this…" Just as he said that the scene shifted and every color clashed together, blurring, spinning, until it went pitch black and I closed my eyes.

I am beginning to hate darkness…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I just wanted to say, I am sorry for being absent for so long, but finals and life you know... Anyway, I am not very happy about this chapter, but eh I just wanted to update... I hope you enjoy anyway. Also, thank you so much for reviews, favorites, follows and so on. I love you guys. :)

_Warning: Slight AU and some blood waiting ahead._

* * *

Tony POV:

For a long moment I wondered what the hell was going on, _again_, and then all the colors came back, rearranging themselves. We were now somehow standing in some sort of ice room. Or well, temple was more like it.

In the middle of the room Loki (Oh Lord I am going crazy aren't I) was lying on the floor. A few feet away was his mother, half sitting, trying helplessly to get up. I noticed her leg was bleeding. She was probably shot with an arrow by the looks of the wound.

I looked to my left and found my teammates at the same spot as before. Steve looked at me, then at Bruce and spoke. "Umm guys. I was thinking. Do you maybe think it would be possible that we somehow got teleported to the past?"

Huh…didn't think of that. Smart cookie that Steve. Bruce looked thoughtful for a moment and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. If we would be in the actual past we would be able to touch objects, but as we all saw, Tony's hand went straight through that giant."

I frowned. Well, so much for that. ''So…what is it then? Some kind of illusion?''

Bruce shrugged. "Don't know. Let's just see where this all goes."

Just as he said that, a big medieval looking Viking stepped into the room.

* * *

Normal POV:

The temple was a dark blue color and on a carefully crafted pedestal was a glowing cube. Some would say it was providing life for the cold land and its inhabitants, some would say it was life itself, some would worship it, saying it brought them happiness and there were some, who were mesmerized only by its power. Under it laid a small Jotun child looking at it and seeing it all. All the life and potential, all the happiness and power. Too young to comprehend, but old enough to feel it anyway.

A few feet away, near the entrance his mother half sitting, crying. Another being stood at the entry, a foreign sight for all who were not used to seeing tanned pink skin in such a place. He was a warrior, a god. He moved forward with no grace, stomping his big feet on the cold icy flooring.

He muttered under his breath, what could be vaguely deciphered as 'filthy monsters' and advanced toward the infant's mother with a bloodied axe held in his large right hand.

She let out a sob and tried even harder to try and stand on her feet to defend her small baby boy. The child, as if sensing his mother's distress, turned his head in her direction and wailed loudly in a high pitched voice, small tears gathering in his eyes, begging for the comfort of his mother's arms.

The giantess, seeing how she could not escape her pending doom turned sharply to the brown-haired intruder, her body shuddering from the force of her sobs and fear.

'Please! Please not in front of my child!'

The man scowled, disgusted. 'Silence you filthy creature! We, by the name of Odin, will be victorious!'

The child let out a sob and his hands reached for his mother, who in turn looked into his eyes.

Red met red and time seemed to slow down. For in this moment there was only a mother and her child. Everything else disappearing, as if not important.

'_Shhh Loki, don't cry.' _

The bearded man took a step forward.

'_Don't look my baby. Close your eyes.'_

A gentle smile came across her features.

'_Close your eyes my child. I am with you.'_

The axe was raised above his head.

'_I love you.'_

A slash, a thump, a severed head, and then blood. Along the walls, on the floor and on the baby. A high pitched screech of an infant. And then quiet.

The colors blurring once again, washing away the horrors of the night.

* * *

Tony POV:

I watched in cold dread as the axe was lifted. (Oh fuck no! Not on my watch you swine!)

I turned around and tried to pick up the first object I could find (a large stone). I went to pick it up, but my hand just went through it again. (_Shit, shit, shit, come on!) _

I turned back to Loki's mom, only to see the axe make an impact and sever her head clean off.

And fuck she was smiling, smiling at her child, and I felt so fucking useless. I think Steve screamed something or other at the man, I couldn't hear it over the sound of my heart, trying to leap out of my chest.

And then the child (Loki, oh god, Loki) let out a scream and I think my mind went black for a moment.

When I looked back at Steve and Bruce their fists were clenched and Bruce was looking a bit green there. I still don't know if it was nausea or Hulk coming through.

And just like before, the scene went blurry and starting to fade, but I couldn't get it out of my head, couldn't think, couldn't….

* * *

Normal POV:

The scene shifted again. It was that same cold room, but the child stopped crying. He was lifted off the ground, looking in wonder at the blooded face of Odin king. The king was smiling gently, oh but if you looked close enough, you could see the smile was colder than the land they stood on and his eyes harder than all the ice around them.

Of course no one looked and no one saw.

And yet, the baby trembled in the hands of the All father sensing a dark change of his future.

The land grew colder and the winds blew faster, the realm grieving the loss of its people, its queen and now the fate of the little princeling held by the ruthless enemy that dared to cause such grief.

And so the eyes turned green, and skin became pink. And only the unseen visitors were there to hear the whispered words that for some reason sent goose bumps across their skin.

The darkness was growing again, swallowing the light, until only those words remained in the heads of those who heard.

"_Hello Loki."_

* * *

Tony POV:

What the fuck is going on, who the fuck is this man and _what the fuck is going on?_ Why are we seeing this? All the scenes are obviously about Loki but….

"I know what this is." My voice was surprisingly void of emotion even when I was sick to my stomach. Steve and Bruce turned to face me but I couldn't look at them. I stared at the baby, seeing his skin go from blue to pink.

"Memories, we are looking at Loki's memories." I clarified. I had absolutely no idea how I knew this, but my gut was telling me this was something more than a simple illusion.

Steve looked like he wanted to say something but was interrupted by the one-eyed stranger.

I swear I could feel my insides freeze when I heard him say '_hello Loki'_ like some sort of creepy Darth Vader. This man is bad news, I know it. Not like I could do anything though. And so, off we went, to another memory as the colors clashed again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm so sorry for the late update, I simply don't have any time to spare right now and the next chapter probably won't be up until september. But thank you again for the reviews/favs/follows and so on. I hope you enjoy the chapter (which was admittedly written at one in the morning, so I am not that proud of it, in fact, I will probably re-write it if I have enough time...)

* * *

**Tony POV:**

I know I said I was starting to hate darkness, but I was beginning to reconsider that statement, as bright light suddenly assaulted my senses. I scrunched my eyes shut and covered them with my hand. Soon enough, the feeling of someone trying to rip my head open subsided and I slowly opened my eyes.

I was gaping again. Some part of me was amused at how not-me I was acting. The other part (that sounded suspiciously like Loki's drawl) was telling me to _please shut that mouth before you catch flies Stark_, so listen I did and tried to compose myself. I was interrupted from my musings when Bruce started talking.

"This is… what _is_ this place?"

The picture-perfect site in front of us truly was an eye-candy. Tall, _gold_ towers were stretching to the sky (_hey, how much do you think one of these costs?_), there were some sort of anti-gravity thingies floating nearby and I had a strong urge to go and see how they work and _damn, _I so want one. I turned my head to the right, and was that a _rainbow walkway_ there in the distance? Why I never…

"Uhhh….I don't think its Narnia, but uh, maybe magical pony land?" I offered.

Bruce snickered and Steve just looked confused. I looked around again and finally spotted someone (a kid?) near one of the abandoned hallways.

"Oh hey guys, look, I think I see someone."

Just as I said that, the little mop of black hair ran further ahead and disappeared behind a golden pillar. Before I knew what I was doing I was already following him and ran to the direction of what appeared to be some sort of palace. Bruce and Steve were quick to follow and soon we were trying to keep up with one lively mop of black and green (_and doesn't that just scream Loki to you_).

It took a while, but we finally caught up with him and stopped at a large garden in the middle of the palace. There were some benches in front of us, where the little guy was now sitting. Only when we got closer I noticed a large book in his hands. He seemed completely absorbed into the worn out pages, reading the thing like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. Which to him, it probably was, even though he couldn't have been more than five at the looks of it.

His face suddenly scrunched up in what looked like confusion and I felt my lips twitch, 'cus damn if that wasn't adorable (_hey, I am man enough to admit it_). I so wish I had a camera or something. When we get back (and I hope to god that somehow we will) I'm so going to use this as a blackmail material on the little leach. Huh, maybe something good will come out of this after all.

In the distance, shouts could be heard, and about four sets of footsteps soon followed the voices. Kid Loki suddenly looked up, wide-eyed and groaned. I guess whoever is coming isn't on the trickster's 'invite to the party' list. The voices were coming closer now and Loki reluctantly closed the book.

"Brother!"

Oh, yeah, now everything makes more sense. I silently watched as little Thor came running toward the benches, followed closely by another three children. One was blond, who was slightly out of breath, muttering something or other which I couldn't quite hear, the other was a bit smaller, with dark, long hair and looking like he never heard of a thing called _emotions_ before, and the third one…

Steve and Bruce looked at me oddly when I couldn't keep in my snort, which in my defense, I did try to cover up with a cough, but not quite succeeding.

"Tony?"

Okay, so it's not really my thing to make fun of children, because that is just wrong, but _that, _that was not a child. My eyes darted to the red-head again and my mouth twitched, and I swear it was not my intention, but soon I was biting my cheek in order to keep quiet, and fuck it, you know how it is, the more wrong it is to laugh, the funnier it becomes, right? So yeah, totally not my fault.

Bruce and Steve soon connected the dots, and I swear Steve's glare was pealing the skin of my face with its intensity but fuck if I cared. This was just too hilarious and my resolve totally broke and I was laughing hysterically pointing at the whale in front of me (because I will _not_ call that thing a kid, and _just what is his mother feeding him_?).

"_Tony! _How dare you!_" _Rogers was fuming right beside me and man, if looks could kill...

I calmed down enough to gasp out: "Oh come on Steve, did you see this monstrosity? I mean how many times a day do they feed it?"

"It's not an _it_ Tony! He's just a bit chubby!"

"_A bit chubby?_ Are we looking at the same thing here? He looks like a balloon on legs Steve!"

Rogers turned away with a huff, but I could _totally _see he tried to cover up a laugh himself. Or at least a humorous thought. Or well, something of the sort. Bruce just looked from one side to another, like he couldn't decide whether to be disappointed in me, or start laughing along, but in the end decided not to react at all as he does most of the time. I don't know how he does it. I have to make a mental note to get the guy to relax more. No, not relax; shit, any more relaxing and he'll slip into a coma. Fun, that's what he needs, lots and lots of fun.

We were suddenly interrupted by a loud exclamation.

"Come join us, mine brother, for we are discovering the mysteries of the woods today!"

Shakespeare in the park again, _joy._

For a split second Loki looked absolutely murderous, and shit,that look should _not_ be present on a face of a five year old, (_and aren't kids supposed to be all happy-like and swooning over toys and playing and not looking like they knew how to kill a person with a spoon?)_ but then again, after that split second, he smiled almost sweetly at Thor and I can't really decide what's worse.

"It indeed sounds very interesting Thor, but all the same, I unfortunately must decline that offer, you see, I have just acquired this lovely book when I was visiting the library this morn and..."

He was interrupted by a snort coming from the little blond on my right. Loki just turned to face him and didn't lose an ion of his composed façade.

"Is there something the matter, Fandral?"

"Again with the books Loki? Could you be more vain?"

Ooooh, there it was, Loki's mouth twitching at the corners. Nice to see and have proof that even Loki wasn't born perfect, because yeah, that gives me some more things to use against him in the future and ever the opportunist I am, this is gold. If I wasn't a good guy, I would totally do the super villain laugh right now.

"Vain? Now please Fandral, just because you are too stupid to read a _picture-book_, doesn't mean the rest of us can't appreciate good and educational literature that will one day actually help us in our lives."

Fandral scowled. "Hmph, _you_ are the stupid one."

"Is that the best you can come up with? Your mother must be so proud. Maybe you should brush up on your rhetorics instead of pointing out other's –in your humble opinion- flaws."

I snorted, even as a kid Loki was an asshole. And then Thor laughed and slapped Loki on the back.

"Don't be so mean Loki, I know you want to come along-

"No Thor, I really don't-

"Besides we are going to try and capture a bilgesnipe-

"_Well then_, even more reason not to go, don't you think?-

"Ah brother, don't be scared-

"Thor if that bilgesnipe won't kill you_, I_ will-

"I know you would join me in my quest brother, and you can prove your-

"_All right that's enough!_ I will come along, if you _stop pestering me_!"

"I knew you would come to your senses brother!"

And damn if that wasn't the biggest shit eating grin I ever saw on Thor's face. Although it was kind of funny in a way. I could actually see a vein pulsating on trickster's forehead. He sighed and did a little trick where he vanished the book into thin air, and I was not even a little impressed. Not a bit.

Then he got up and followed Thor and his enthusiastic friends.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Five children were making their way to the edge of the mighty kingdom, when they were stopped by a young female voice.

"Prince Thor!"

The boys turned around, to see a golden haired girl running in their direction.

"Another one of your admirers, Thor?" Wondered the blond boy who went by the name Fandral.

Thor laughed, it's not like it had never happened before. They waited for the maiden to catch up to them before Fandral spoke once again.

"What is a fair lady like yourself doing so far out the safety of home?"

The dark haired prince couldn't help but role his eyes at the stupidity of Thor's friend. He would absolutely not acknowledge these fools for his friends. No, Loki was better than that, better than them. He had no reason to stay in the company of such idiots, except for his brother, who he admittedly loved and looked up to, no matter how much he denied it.

Now more than ever he missed his older brother, craved the safety and love he received before these fools came and took Thor to all these _adventures_, when before he would play with Loki, show him how to shoot a bow or played with him in the gardens. And while he felt resentment toward the _warriors, _he would never dare voice his thoughts. He was now a few decades old, and he should stop acting like a child, for only a child needed constant attention of his family and Loki hated being dependent on anyone.

With that last fleeting thought he turned his attention back to the scene in front of him.

The girl frowned, dismissed the blond charmer and turned towards the crown prince of Asgard. She slightly bowed her head and spoke.

"Prince Thor, I came here since I heard you were going on another exploration and wanted to join you."

The other children looked befouled at the exclamation and even Loki couldn't help the widening of his eyes. Then the red-headed boy, Volstag, laughed. "You would join us?" He taunted. "Why you are just a girl!"

The maiden growled and her head snapped in the bigger child's direction. "Do not look down on me just because I am a woman! I am of Asgard and female or not I am born to be a warrior."

Volstag looked taken aback and Loki could silently admit to himself that the golden girl seemed quite interesting. Then Thor stepped forward and looked the maiden in the eye.

"Forgive us young lady. Tell us, what is your name?"

"I go by the name Sif my prince." She answered.

"Well lady sif, today we are going to visit the woods of Asgard. There you can prove your willingness to become a worthy warrior."

With that last retort the children headed into the majestic looking forest at the edge of the golden kingdom.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
